Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level (realistic version)
Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick Level is the first level in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions). Equipment Tips This being the first stage, all that really is needed is the standard Proton Pack. Walk-Through From an office in the Natural History Museum, a security guard watched a Ghostbusters commercial featuring Ray Stantz, Peter Venkman, and Egon Spengler. It is the year 1991. Suddenly, a surge causes the television feeds to short out. The guard hails another guard named Russell over the walkie-talkies. Russell happened to be in the East Wing near the new Gozer exhibit. Russell took a look around but was getting scared. A woman dashed past Russell. Before he could chase after her and reprimand her for prowling after hours, a pulse enveloped the room. A pulse of energy passed out of the museum and spread across New York City. You're Hired You begin in the Ghostbusters' Firehouse on the Rookie's first day. At the Firehouse, Janine Melnitz turned down a caller who wanted to summon dead family members then have the Ghostbusters catch them and ask the combination to the safe. The caller had choice words for Janine and hung up. Slimer played with ESP cards in the Paranormal Containment Research Tank nearby. Upstairs on the second floor lab, the Rookie arrived just as Egon outfitted Ray with a modified Proton Pack and set it to 50% to minimize any burning or tissue damage. Peter suggested Rookie test out the pack since Ray's name was on the mortgage. The Psi Energy Pulse from the museum passed through the Firehouse, which ended up providing Slimer an opportunity to escape from his storage tank. Go downstairs and follow Ray to the basement. They find Slimer inspecting the viewer on the Containment Unit. At Ray's behest, Rookie should open fire. Upon firing, the Rookie accidentally shoots the Containment Unit and lets out the Sloth Ghost. Egon goes to work on securing the grid while Rookie and Ray went after Slimer down into the Sub-Basement. Ray will instruct Rookie on how to use the Proton Pack. This level is basically an introduction to capturing ghosts, so it should hardly be a challenge. Engage Slimer with Proton Streams but be sure to keep moving or he will slime Rookie. Once about half of his P.K.E. is dispersed, Slimer will leave the Firehouse. The Sloth Ghost emerges from a nook. He has only two attacks to watch out for. When Sloth Ghost moves his head back, run from his line of sight or Rookie will be hit with projectile vomit. Sloth Ghost will also charge after rising up. Jump to the left or right to dodge him. Keep blasting him. Once his P.K.E. level goes into the red, switch to Capture Stream and wrangle him. Throw out a Trap and finish recapturing the Sloth Ghost. The Ghostbusters regrouped on the main floor near the foot lockers. Peter wondered why Rookie got to use all the new stuff and was less pleased to know he got a cool title, too: "Experimental Equipment Technician." Ray pointed out the "new stuff" was a bunch of untested, extremely dangerous hardware that if not handled correctly could blow its operator somewhere into New Jersey. Peter backed off. Ray theorized Slimer went back to the Sedgewick Hotel, back to its initial manifestation point. As the Ghostbusters loaded into Ecto-1b, Peter asked Janine to send Winston Zeddemore to the Sedgewick once he returned from a night at the opera. Extended Service Agreement The Ghostbusters arrive at the hotel. The manager, John O'Keefe, is angered by the fact that Slimer has returned again, and demanded a refund. Peter implored him to check the fine print on their invoice. Ray reminded Peter there were many invoices. Peter continued and stated the warranty on re-haunting expired some time ago. He should've taken the extended service agreement. O'Keefe shook his head. Egon noticed that the paranormal disturbances were not exclusive to the 12th Floor and he wanted to look around. Head to the elevators with Peter and Ray. Rookie, Peter and Ray were heading up to the 12th Floor. The woman from the museum emerged from the elevator. Peter tried to flirt with her but she rejected him and left the hotel. Peter was undaunted. On the ride up, Ray explained to Rookie how the Ghostbusters were required to keep Proton Packs off in heavily populated public areas and in close quarters as part of their settlement with the city. It was in part to minimize the city's liabilities and satisfy the restraining order a maid at the Sedgewick had put on them. On-The-Job-Training Upon arriving at the 12th Floor, and Peter mistaking a bellhop guy as a ghost, the trio finds Slimer eating food off a service cart, just as he had been found when the Ghostbusters first found him. The Rookie blasts him but he runs off. Peter goes back to the elevators leaving Ray and the Rookie to track down Slimer. Slime Trail Ray teaches you how to use the P.K.E Meter and you must now track down Slimer. Keep going down the hall then go right from the end. Look for a tall vase. Once the P.K.E. Meter's center circle turns bright green, scan the vase. Slimer will emerge and dashes down the hall. At the intersecting hallway, go right and scan near the ice and vending machines. Rookie will find the first Cursed Artifact of the game, Gustav's Self-Service Tray. After chasing Slimer through the halls, Peter yells for help over the radio. Bust through the doors on the right before the next hallway. Ray rushes in to help him, and finds Peter has been slimed once again by the little green ghost. Egon tells Ray he needs them back in the lobby because of more ghosts. Ray is confused, noting that they had given the hotel a clean bill of health in 1986. But Egon reminded the team that "new people die every day", indicating that they shouldn't be entirely surprised by the appearance of the new ghosts. Rough Descent The Ghostbusters head back downstairs with the elevator, but end up getting stuck in the elevator until Egon frees them. Bad Service You are now back in the lobby. Scan near the reception disk to find the Summoner Bell. The Ghostbusters must capture more than Slimer now, two Bellhop Ghosts. Just zap 'em, slam 'em and trap 'em like you did with the Sloth Ghost. After trapping two, focus on Slimer. Slimer will then run into the Alhambra Ballroom. The others will flee, too. Ray and Egon went upstairs after the Bellhop Ghosts while Rookie and Peter went after Slimer. O'Keefe wouldn't them in because of the Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah, set to start in half an hour. Peter heads to the kitchen to take a shortcut. Air in the Lines Inside the kitchen, you and Peter find that it is abuzz with paranormal entities. They search for the entrance to the Alhambra Ballroom. Go right from the entrance and head further into the kitchen. Avoid the Black Slime and go left into a room. Go through the double doors. Pappy Sargassi appears and sends Dead Fish Fliers after Rookie and Peter. Simply blast them, they will disperse. Switch to Capture Stream and wrangle the steel refrigerator blocking the way. Make a right and follow the P.K.E. Meter toward the Generator Room. Just before the door is a Stay Puft Figure. Double back and turn left from the spot where the refrigerator was wrangled away then exit the kitchen, and enter the ballroom where Slimer awaits. Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah Slimer is found eating the food off the buffet table. Rookie and Peter proceed to attack the spud. If Slimer hides, get out the P.K.E. Meter and scan around to force him out of hiding. After a short skirmish, the little green spud is back in a trap once again. Look around the bar where Slimer was in the far right corner. Blast the right side of the wall behind the bar and Rookie will discover a secret passage containing the Voyaging Case International. O'Keefe walked in and freaked out at all the damage. The Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah was scheduled to start in 15 minutes. The Bellhops Are Restless Peter and the Rookie have captured Slimer and have to help the others face the Bellhops in the lobby again. Blast them, dodge their projectiles, and trap them. The Bellhop Ghosts are captured, and after a brief discussion about payment with the manager, the fisherman ghost named Pappy Sargassi appears. Rookie and Egon follow him upstairs. However, Sargassi collapses the stairwell with his fishing line, leaving Rookie to track down the ghost by himself. Charge of the Light Brigade Just by the gap, scan the wall to find the Portrait of G. Sedgewick. Make a right into the hall and investigate. Sargassi then flooded the hallway and turned it into an "ocean" of sorts. Turn around and go back down the hall. Follow the hall until Rookie reaches an intersection and go left, left at a T-shaped intersection, and then right. Shoot the debris and keep going down the hall. Rookie will find the Toaster of Sights Unseen. Head back to the main hallway and track Sargassi with the P.K.E. Meter. From the stairs, go right, then left, and head down the hall. Turn right and walk toward the room with the elevators. Scan the candelstick holder. It animates and attacks Rookie. Shoot and disperse. Scan and head to the vending machines. Scan the blue vending machine and Sargassi will appear. Follow him. Rookie will encounter more Candelabrum Crawlers and eventually reach another elevator room. The doors open on their own and drains all the water down the elevator shaft. The Rookie should go right and enter Sargassi's Restaurant. Sargassi's by the Sea Rookie fights Sargassi alone. Simply jump to the side to avoid most of his attacks and keep a few steps away from Sargassi's range. Keep shooting until he's worn down... then the other Ghostbusters enter and the final boss battle begins. Sargassi flies into the kitchen. And the Kitchen Sink, Too Sargassi animates a Kitchen Golem to attack the Ghostbusters. Keep running around the room, away from the Golem, and keep shooting. After they dispose of it, Sargassi comes out to finish the fight. Wrangle him with the Capture Stream. The fisherman is then trapped. At this point, the Ghostbusters hear from the other member of their group, Winston Zeddemore. Winston explains that he was trying to get to the Sedgewick for over four hours, since traffic was backed up. Hearing thuds and roaring from outside, the Ghostbusters soon realize that a familiar face has returned to their world: Gozer the Gozerian, in the form of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man! Version Differences In the Stylized version of the level, game play starts in the Sedgewick. There is no game play in the Firehouse. Pappy Sargassi is replaced by Chef Sargossa as the boss. The Realistic Version of the ghost, Chef DeForrest doesn't appear until the fifth level, Return to the Sedgewick Level (realistic version). Trivia *The two security guards in the opening cutscene were based on senior character artists, Ian McIntosh and Jesse Sosa.Security Guard Character - Ian McIntosh @ CGHUBSecurity Guard Character - Ian McIntosh @ CGHUBReddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Grant Gusler says: "The two security guards are the beginning, they're character artists." Originally, the guards were going to be based on present-day Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis but the constraints of the production deadline led to Sosa and McIntosh's inclusion.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 7/1/12 *"Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick" was the focal point of pre-production. The team believed if they could successfully re-create the ballroom scene, they would have the players' trust for the rest of the game.Playstation Blog "Inside the Development of Ghostbusters: The Video Game" 10/2/19 John Melchior says: "First and foremost, we wanted to take players back to the Sedgewick Hotel. This iconic location from the film is a fan favorite. We wanted to re-create the ballroom scene, in part to gain the player's trust. We felt strongly that if we can nail the look, feel, destruction, and rod-and-reel aspect of the game, we would have their trust for the rest of the game. That level was the focal point of our pre-production." *According to producer John Melchior, Bill Murray ad libbed the Rodriguez bar mitzvah line.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 John Melchior says: "There's a bar mitzvah joke in there that he adlibbed. The Rodriguez bar mitzvah. He did a good job staying within the constrains of what we were asking him to do. To sit there and say Bill, don't adlib would be ridiculous. Whatever he wanted to record, we recorded." *The line about Winston being at the opera was part of a back up plan in case Bill Murray didn't record his lines. If he didn't, Peter would have been at the opera and Winston would have went to the Sedgewick with the others.Ghostbusters Fans "GB: TVG the Untold Story" skankerzero post 7/13/16 Quotes References Gallery Cinematic 1 "Ghostbusters GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters01.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters02.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters03.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters04.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters05.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters06.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters07.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters08.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters09.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters10.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters11.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters12.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters13.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters14.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters15.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters16.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters17.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters18.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters19.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters20.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters21.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters22.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters23.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters24.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters25.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters26.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters27.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters28.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters29.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters30.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters31.jpg GBTVGRVCutscene1Ghostbusters32.jpg Cinematic Rookie's First Day GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic01.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic02.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic03.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic04.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic05.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic06.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic07.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic08.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic09.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic10.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic11.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic12.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic13.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic14.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic15.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic16.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic17.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic18.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic19.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic20.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic21.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic22.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic23.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic24.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic25.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic26.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic27.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic28.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic29.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic30.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic31.jpg GBTVGRVGroundZeroCinematic32.jpg Gameplay LevelBioinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Level Selection preview image for "Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick" GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap01.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap02.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap03.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap04.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap05.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap06.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap07.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap08.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap09.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap10.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap11.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap12.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap13.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap14.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap15.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap16.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap17.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap18.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap19.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap20.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap21.png|"You're Hired" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap22.png|"Extended Service Agreement" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap23.png|"Extended Service Agreement" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap24.png|"Extended Service Agreement" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap25.png|"Extended Service Agreement" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap26.png|"Extended Service Agreement" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap27.png|"Extended Service Agreement" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap28.png|"Extended Service Agreement" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap29.png|"Extended Service Agreement" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap30.png|"Extended Service Agreement" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap31.png|"Extended Service Agreement" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap32.png|"On-The-Job-Training" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap33.png|"On-The-Job-Training" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap34.png|"On-The-Job-Training" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap35.png|"On-The-Job-Training" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap36.png|"On-The-Job-Training" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap37.png|"On-The-Job-Training" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap38.png|"On-The-Job-Training" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap39.png|"On-The-Job-Training" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap40.png|"On-The-Job-Training" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap41.png|"On-The-Job-Training" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap42.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap43.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap44.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap45.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap46.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap47.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap48.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap49.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap50.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap51.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap52.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap53.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap54.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap55.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap56.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap57.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap58.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap59.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap60.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap61.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap62.png|"Slime Trail" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap63.png|"Rough Descent" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap64.png|"Rough Descent" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap65.png|"Rough Descent" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap66.png|"Rough Descent" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap67.png|"Rough Descent" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap68.png|"Rough Descent" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap69.png|"Rough Descent" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap70.png|"Rough Descent" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap71.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap72.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap73.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap74.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap75.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap76.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap77.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap78.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap79.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap80.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap81.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap82.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap83.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap84.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap85.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap86.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap87.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap88.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap89.png|"Bad Service" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap90.png|"Air in the Lines" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap91.png|"Air in the Lines" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap92.png|"Air in the Lines" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap93.png|"Air in the Lines" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap94.png|"Air in the Lines" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap95.png|"Air in the Lines" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap96.png|"Air in the Lines" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap97.png|"Air in the Lines" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap98.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap99.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap100.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap101.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap102.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap103.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap104.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap105.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap106.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap107.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap108.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap109.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap110.png|"Rodriguez Bar Mitzvah" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap111.png|"The Bellhops Are Restless" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap112.png|"The Bellhops Are Restless" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap113.png|"The Bellhops Are Restless" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap114.png|"The Bellhops Are Restless" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap115.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap116.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap117.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap118.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap119.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap120.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap121.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap122.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap123.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap124.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap125.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap126.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap127.png|"Charge of the Light Brigade" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap128.png|"Sargassi's by the Sea" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap129.png|"Sargassi's by the Sea" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap130.png|"Sargassi's by the Sea" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap131.png|"Sargassi's by the Sea" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap132.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap133.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area GBTVGRVlevelWTTHSscreencap134.png|"And the Kitchen Sink, Too" Area Cinematic To The Sedgewick GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic01.jpg GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic02.jpg GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic03.jpg GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic04.jpg GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic05.jpg GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic06.jpg GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic07.jpg GBTVGRVToTheSedgewickCinematic08.jpg Cinematic Sargassi Strikes GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic01.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic02.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic03.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic04.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic05.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic06.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic07.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic08.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic09.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic10.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic11.jpg GBTVGRVSargassiCinematic12.jpg Cinematic Winston's Bad News GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic01.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic02.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic03.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic04.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic05.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic06.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic07.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic08.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic09.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic10.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic11.jpg GBTVGRVHesBackCinematic12.jpg Category:GB:TVG Levels